legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hunson Abadeer
Hunson Abadeer is a main villain in the the Multiuninverse and perhaps one of the largests threats to it as well. He is the ruler of the Nightosphere and has ruled it for a unknown amount but we know it was for a long time He was the former ruler of the Multiuniverse as he ruled it for thousand years through his plan in The Great TIme Travel Adventure. It wasn't until March or April of 3012 that he lost his control over it when he was defeated by Lizbeth and sealed back in the Nightosphere. Alongside Finn and Marceline, Hunson is the main represnator of the Adventure Time Universe in LOTM. Biggest Strength: His ability to improvize in his plans Biggest Weakness: He doesn't take it well when someone ends up being a spanner in his plans. Main Allies: Amon and Lockdown Main Enemies: Lizbeth (Who Else could hold the role for him after being defeated by her thrice and twice by herself.) Phsycial Appearance He is a big, blue-skinned humanoid with pointed ears, fangs, demonic eyes, and a dark business suit for his inital form. His movements are unnatural, moving with stiff but flexible joints like a marionette puppet. He has the ability to shapeshift, like his daughter and bring the dead back to life like his daughter. He wears a pair of red boots and a snappy black suit which people would just love to wear as it's so stylish. Personality He claims to be "completely evil" and is shown himself as a rational, cold, calculating and magnificent bastard. He is very calm and rarely loses his temper in contrast to the other big villains such as Megatron so it makes him equally threatening. He is mapulative as he has mapulated many heroes and his minions for his goals. His movements are subtle in his plans because he never tells any of his minions or heroes how he intends to achieve his agenda. Hunson's plans are very effective to how subtly he hints them, he engages his schemes in style like his stylish suit. He is also extremely powerful as he can curbstomp many characters including delties and gods using his extreme power and brillant mind. He has a love of sucking souls since he does it a lot and has no trouble doing so, he treats this as business though. He also doesn't seem to think highly of Galvatron and his children due to their lust for destruction and chaos. He believes that is not the way of villainy, more like stupidty. While Hunson has killed people, he never does it for senseless reasons such as other villains like Zeus or The Joker. Unlike many villains he is smart enough not to target someone like The Disney Angels if he did, it would be too inplausible, also knowing that simply doing anything to the Angels would only make them martyrs to the multiuniverse in general. All Heroes of every universe would rally behind what happened and defeat would be inevitable for him either way. While Galvatron uses fear to get people on his side, the blue suited demon here on the other hand uses respect to win his men over. He tackles all situations without fear and couldn't care less about any of the other main villains such as The Deceptions as Hunson believes as long as he doesn't bother or do anything to set other villains off he's fine. This isn't fear though, this is being pragmatic and rather smart since it's dumb to just go around pissing people off for the sakes of evil even if he does steal their souls. He is a staunch believer in equality. He refers to his followers as his "brothers and sisters", and does not seem to require for them to refer to him in any title, seen when all of them simply refer to him as "Hunson" or "Md." MD has a sense of humor that goes along with his threats and always jokes when he threatens to let his foes down so he can get them later. He alsos likes hiring psychos for the challenge of controlling them and then predicting their betrayal, another contrast from most villains. The rare ocassions when he loses his temper is when he couldn't see an action in his well made plans, something unforseeable by techinally all means since he usually plans for all circumstances. This only happened at the end of The Great Time Travel Adventure when he failed to plan. He is not one to hold grudges unlike most villains as he holds no grudge or bad blood against others for sealing him In The Nightosphere. He also is highly perspective as he knows normal people can be highly threatening (since one sealed him back into the Nightosphere twice) and doesn't have arrogance. He also enjoys worthy foes, and always will spare those who earn their worthness towards him such as Lizbeth and Finn, He also shows this to Angewomon and the Children of The Autobots too for being so determined to stop the Decepitons. His goals are 1. Take over the Multiuniverse (This suceeded but he did lose it eventually) 2. Prevent villains more heinous from conquering since he believes it's his job alone and that the multiuniverse is more likely to be safe under his rule. 3. Keep certain kids from screwing his plans over. He is also highly scary and feared by the heroes of the multiuniverse through his competence, powers and his subtly. He unnerves many people, Lizbeth in particular is often unnerved by Hunson (although she doesn't fear him) and treats him more seriously than any of her friends do although it's not known why she takes him with such serious regard that Marceline herself is concerned about. It has been hinted though that Hunson is much like herself except if their roles, genders and speices were reserved Apperances The V Team Island Adventure Marceline’s Dad made his debut as the true villain of the story. As he hid in the shadows in the Nightosphere and throughout the story he mapulated Uka Uka and his minions to do the job for him while he collected souls and took over parts of the multiuniverse while sealed away. When Uka Uka was defeated he made his appearance by stealing Uka Uka’s soul and then very nearly doing the same to Cortex, Axel, Lara Su and Eddy. He was defeated by Bender, Marcline, Skipper, Starfire, Lizbeth, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Negaduck . He vowed he would return in his Nightosphere. The Great Time Travel Adventure Marcline’s Dad returned and once again played the main antagonist as his loyal alley Alt Doof released him from his sphere while Bender, Skipper and Marceline watched him return. Armed with Uka Uka’s allies and new ones he made his move against the unexpected multiuniverse. Once again he shown his brilliant planning by never seeming to lose his cool, and improvizing on the fky. He gave himself an edge by hiring the Joker and using him against the heroes because of his knowledge on them. While his time travel plans with his henchmen were foiled, he won all along because the 1st time over he siezed control of the multiuniverse and never told anyone. Now the heroes resolve to take it back from him to keep the multiuniverse back in balance. After the defeat of many of his smaller henchmen he then challenges the heroes to a game where he sents almost all of the heroes into a maze to retrieve their most prized posessions, and to do defeat his remaining men. This is all a gambit to work to his advantage as he uses it to make the heroes break their rules, Marcline's Dad may have lost his men but he doesn't give up and adjusting his plan as he now has everyone where he has them, and how does he do this, Marcline's Dad shows up and convinces all the ones caught to hear his propstition, and after another tempting he gets them to give up their powers and then causes unknownigly the acoplaypse to give them a new "life." . With that done he knew who he had left to stop, He confronts Lizbeth who decides to stop him and his plans herself. He tries to make her see his point of view, but it doesn't work as she won't have it from him. Hunson decides to use many different circumstances to fight her down, eventually He loses to her despite his powers and even realizes that he's boned rather than go on saying how he will win. While he fooled everyone else, Lizbeth fooled him with her own secret plan which she was even more subtle about than him by Morcedai and Rigby's supposed "deaths" and thinking out ahead time to what would happen if the multiuniverse was destroyed. After this, she seals the demonic creature back in the Nighotsphere, defeating him and saving the Multiuniverse. Then she stops his backup plan to take the heroes at the cost of Darkwing. He is still lurking around as he has already recurited many villains. But do the heroes know this? and what does he have in mind for the multiuniverse? Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil He appeared in the epoilgue talking with Vlad Bender discussing matters. Vlad Bender as well as Fearless Leader offered Hunson $830,000 for Zombie Chemicals. Vlad Bender wanted him to do a favour for Big Cheese and Dornamuu. Hunson refuses until Vlad Bender offers him 1000, 0000 to use a new potion hazard on the Real Bender. Hunson takes the deal but little does Vlad realize, he really had no intention to carry it out. Hunson states that if he's going for anyone he's going for his rival who defeated him two times over. Post Tuxedo Lovelace vs Carn Evil He used this money to fund his new plan which would be to use the Dornamuu allegiance to distract the heroes of the story while he and his followers claim the multiuniverse. He nearly succeeded through using the group but his archenemy alongside the Justice League, The Avengers, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and The X-Men foiled him and his allies. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Hunson returns in this story in a unexpected role. Hunson is initally thought to be the other villain by Nick Fury and others though Lizbeth is cautious of this. Hunson points out Lizbeth's issue and then reveals to the whole group about Discord. When Discord comes crashing in to destroy him and his friends with his army. Hunson and Lizbeth make a truce and agree to work together against both The Dystopia League and The Sigma Organzation. Hunson then works with Lizbeth, Zero, Maka and the others in coming up with a plan to bring everything together. It was also revealed that he himself wanted the rings, but ceased when his dark lord credentals didn't work out. He does though fear what Discord will do if he manages to use them. Hunson then witness Patroklos awakening with the others. Hunson then watches in annoyance at Plankton and Homer's stupidity while confirming Sigma's plan to Lizbeth, Zero and Ciel. Hunson then takes back Retrovile with Plankton, Dracula, Amon and Death helping him to that. He and the heroes then storm Sigma's office and he clashes with Sigma and with Discord when Discord crashes the talk. Hunson afterwards tries to get more info from Patroklos consdiering his sister and Discord. He doesn't quite get it though because Discord screwed with his mind and after some events Hunson makes a stand against Gravemind who Discord sent to teach Abadeer a lesson. Hunson and the others drive him off and meets with his enemy Wolverine who he makes a truce with like he did with Lizbeth Allies: Alternate Doofenschimtz, Savio the Snake, Chuckles The Silly piggy, Professor Hinkle, The Noid, No Heart, Lockdown, Eggman Nega, The Joker, Taurus Bulba, Me-Mow, The Master, The Lich, Kanker Sisters, Vega, The Chameleon, Evil Future Heroes, Dr Wily, Plankton, Mok, Bird Brain, Eric Cartman, Mr.E, Hank Scorpio, Agent Smith, Amon. Jack Spicer, Puma Loco, Captain Hector Barbossa, Vector, Maximus IQ, Dracula, Death, Count Dooku, Willaim, Prince Nuada, Dick Jones, Hades (Ghosts and Goblins), Turbo Possible Allies: Fearless Leader, Vlad Bender Enemies: Lizbeth, Bender, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Skipper, Starfire, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Nina, Boomer, Luciuas and his gang, Emperor X, Angewomon, Mysterion, The Children of the Autobots, The Children of Megatron, Jorgen, Django, Pinky, Brain, Nibbler, The Planet Express Crew, Hans the Puffin, Darkwarrior Duck, Noob. Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Axel, Roxas, Discord, Eddy, Negaduck, Scrouge, Dr.Cortex, Lara Su, Dr.Nefarious, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Lien Da, Ixis Nagus, Wave, Jet, Storm, Crash, Coco, The Avengers, The Xmen, The Justice League, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Relationships with Other Characters Marceline Like stated he is the father of Marceline. One day Marceline became upset when he ate her fries, and feels that he doesn't care about her. He would eventually be imprisoned in his home and wouldn't be released til later After escaping they had an arguement that resulted in him stealing her bass Eventually, he realized Marceline's feelings toward him when he listened to the song about their relationship. Toward the end of the episode, they had a talk which fixed the problems between them, but was interrupted when Finn sent him back to the Nightosphere. Hunson, however, wishes Marceline to take over the Nightosphere in order to make him proud. He eventually realizes his fault, and admits that he is proud of Marceline for who she is. Despite his antagonstic roles in the multiuniverse he doesn't ever do anything intentionally to hurt Marceline as while they aren't on the same side she is still a member of his family, and he never hurts family on purpose. Finn the Human Finn freed Marceline's father from the Nightosphere so that Marceline could have closure with him. Hunson had a impression that Finn was Marceline's "evil servant" but, upon learning that Finn is "super good," quickly attempted to steal Finn's soul. The Lord of Evil then took Marceline's guitar and, using it as a battle axe, stole souls throughout the Land of Ooo. When Marceline's father came to his senses, Finn was able to lock him back in the Nightosphere. Despite this, he thinks Finn is cool and doesn't want any hard feelings between them. He also thinks Marceline's friends (Finn and Jake) "...are alright," showing subtle respect towards the two. Although they are advesaries, he doesn't outright go harming Finn like the other heroes. Scorpion Scorpion and Hunson were allies and also enemies at one point. In The Great Time Travel Adventure he captured Scorpion and brainwashed him to become Inferno Scorpion so Hunson could have an enforcer who understood his idelology of what he intends to form with his empire. His main plan with Scorpion was to keep Joker in line as he knew of their hatred and often send one of them on goose chases as a setup to test the other. Eventually Scorpion broke free of his control and went against MD. However Marceline's Dad decided NOT to kill him, due to how much of a good job he did as his alley. He also seems to like Scorpion attacking Joker, as he evens calls him up when Joker goes too far in his plans. When Hunson returns he will have to watch his back for after everything he had Scorpion do he will be wanting payback!. While Scorpion knows he wants Hunson out he does know that the blue suited demon knows his weakness. Bu little does Huhson know is that Scorpion has gotten stronger since's their last encounter. If these two should ever fight again the results will surpirse us all espically if Hunson trys to threaten his friend. His allies While villains like Discord and Galvatron are bad bosses and see their allies as expendable. Hunson is a benevolent boss who is very open to hiring any one who wishes to join his group. He wins them over with respecting their goals. When a villain betrays him such as Noob, Hunson is more dissapointed than angry at this considering that they threw an opporunity away to work for him. There are always allies that he dislikes such as Joker who Hunson hired only due to his past with his enemies, and his antagonism towards Bender, Hunson planned to throw the Joker out of his team after defeating the heroes due to Joker's anger to his daughter. Hunson's favorite alley was Alternate Doofenschimtz when he died, he got serious on the heroes. This was because the two were such good partners and that Hunson grew to see him as his best friend. Amon and Lockdown have now became this for him whitch suits them well since they are his co 2nd in commands. If it wasn't for Dreadwing being loyal to Galvatron, Hunson would defeiently recurit Dreadwing to his team Heroes of M.O.D.A.B (Minus Finn, Lizbeth, Scorpion and Marceline) He doesn't actively hate the heroes, but he is actively against them as his plans are foiled by them. While he does kill some of them, he never truly trys to kill them the old fashion way, he more or less wanted them out of the way. What made Hunson so threatening to them was not his evil, or power. It was how he knows what makes heroes tick, why they get in heroics to start with and how to use their heroic natures against them. He mapulates almost all of the heroes to listen to his plans that he can give a free life without villains and through his persuation they listen to him. When the heroes accuse him of lieing, Hunson states that they never asked what kind of life. His plan was to reunite them with their friends in Heaven and he meant afterlife. But with about 4 expections there are not much heroes he has true interactions with. He knows the dark and troubled pasts always affects heroes and know about tragedy and how it can shape someone, Ironically, he never does this knowing that putting someone through enough shit can make them unflappable and dangerous to a villain's plans with a strong enough plan. Lizbeth Lizbeth is the hero he has the most interaction with apart from his daughter. She is one of the heroes reponsible for his defeat in The V Team Island Adventure and then she was reponsible for The Great Time Travel Adventure where he was defeated by her personally. Despite being a normal human girl Hunson's biggest challenges come when he schemes against her knowing she's smart, level headed and doesn't stop when she has a goal. Like Finn he respects her, With the girl, it's her refusal to give up even when it's hopeless that he can't help but respect. The Great Time Travel Adventure was where his interactions with her were explicit and sealed her as his main rival over all heroes even Scorpion (who wouldn't hesitate to fight him if Hunson threatened her) Early on when he made a solo confrontation with her, he revealed some of his true plans as well pointing the inevitable showdown between him and the heroes. Hunson tells her that while the heroes will face him and his empire, he won't do them in yet. He assures her that he has plans against the heroes and doesn't reveal his true intent. His true intent was to emilinate the rest of the heroes before her and then Hunson would truly test her unflappable spirit against his plans and see if she can keep it if she goes against him without the rest of the heroes. He does this knowing that even the best can suffer if you take care of everything they care for first and then defeat them. Somehow she caught to his true plan where he took over behind their backs and when Hunson realized this he decided to make sure she didn't tell the others this. Joker volunteered, Hunson agreed but should he carry it too far, he would call Scorpion to beat up Joker. After Joker lied, he felt sympthany for the event and had Scorpion attack him. When he challenged the heroes to his gamem he made his rules he drilled the point of the rules to her directly not wanting Liz to try anything funny against him. Unfortantuly for him she already did, before this and then decided to find him alone to settle the score and get the multiuniverse back from him. Hunson then prasies her for figuring out his plans and then with the others out of the way, he told her his plan to deal with her and now the moment he was waiting for arrived. He also tried to turn her trusting nature to his benefit, But Liz has none of it and decided to stop him, Hunson agreed to her request and revealed that he knew about the girl being his obstacle. During the fight, Hunson realized that she played him like a fiddle like he did with her friends and realized he was bested in a way he couldn't see coming as it was mathematically impossible to predict. Then she stopped his rule and sealed him away. If Hunson returns what will it mean for her, so far Lizbeth is the only character who has ever outsmarted him. Hunson and Lizbeth meet again in The Multiuniversal War of Desitny and believe it people, the 2 archenemies put their differences aside to work together against the other 2 villains. Discord These two dislike each other for some reason and have a rivarly with each other. In The Great TIme Travel Adventure he decided to overthrow Zeus for his multiuniverse, he mapulated Discord to help him and they had help from a 3rd party Sigma. The three were sucessful, but they turned on each other and faced each other. Hunson Abadeer won the fight and Discord called him a cheater, Hunson claims he played by the rules and then shortly affter Celestia and Luna arrived and sealed him away which worked for Hunson. He was more mericful to Sigma and allowed him to leave without repcrussions. His true reason for disliking him is what he does towards his family espically when Discord states that Hunson left his wife because "he had a date with a nine year old girl." Sigma Other Villains Hunson's opinon on other villains is well complicated, He views The Joker as an insane lunatic, Galvatron as a soul sucking sadist with no regard for anyone but himself.and Uka Uka as a loud mouth mask who needs to take a stress pill. He does however Respect Slade and his ensemble on the other hand as they actually have and understand the virtues he keeps to his heart, Trivia He was the first villain so far to win control over the multiuniverse, even though he lost he still held it for some time. He is the first villain to have remained the Big Bad more than once and not get usurped. Discord is the second He can tell how evil a character is just by looking at them or how good they are While very powerful, He pefers to use his brain to be threatening. He is very smart and made pawns out of the whole multiuniverse with his unknown yet quite simple plan. He may be the oldest villain in the multiuniverse par The Deceptions as He has been around at least since the Middle Ages since he believes a guitar is some kind of lute. While he may not seem it he does love Marceline and overall it's a strength of his allowing him to understand friendship and love He desires Marceline to follow in his footsteps, but when it failed he did say he was proud of her regardless Despite his claim to be Completely Evil he has his own code of honor and follows it to the letter On occasion he gives some people nick names like Emperor X who He calls monkey man. When he's not trying to take your souls or conquer the multi universe, he's not really that bad of a person and is rather sociable. As the Multiuniversal War of Destiny this is true as he puts his differences with Lizbeth aside to stop Discord and Sigma Orginally in The Great Time Travel Adventure he was going to return to get revenge on the person who put him there but he choose not to knowing revenge can drive one crazy and ignore all logic. Like Slade before him, He learns from his previous mistakes he made such as underestimating humans, as well as being overconfident It is possible that he is married but even he doesn't know where his wife is While he steals souls, it is unknown if he has a soul. When he was talking with the Ice King's penguin Gunter he say's "You can't have MY soul! I don't even" he was unable to finish what he was saying. Like Zeus he is one of the few villains who's number one nemesis is not the same gender. Hunson is one of those few villains with have no issues with pride. This was shown when Hunson took over the multiuniverse in The Great Time Travel Adventure. He considered the possbilities of being defeated, did not underestimate the heroes or overestimate his plans and realized that if he mistreated his allies they would turn on him. One main reason Hunson Abadeer is constantly used is because unlike Discord, Galvatron and others he is a very likable villain as this is shown in his personality. *.He is evil but he is never petty in his evil and has a code of honor *He has diabolical goals yet he is not cruel for the sakes being cruel *He is Powerful and Brillaint but he is not arrogant in his skills *He loves stealing souls yet he is affable and respectful towards all people It has been theorized by a few heroes that he is an Anti-Galvratron. His differences come his personality and how he treats his minions *Hunson is a likeable villain who respects his allies, *He encourages his villains who fail not to give up when they fail, as to him "losses are learning experiences.", *Will Always his word since he always keeps his word even to heroes (He didn't on Vlad Bender because following through on his deal, it would hurt Marceline) *He can love others (He does love his daughter, despite them being on opposite sides) *Hunson wants to the inhabitants of the multiuniverse not to hate or fear him, but to show great respect to him even if they do hate his guts. He also believes using fear is not a good idea, since it just motviates people to rebel against their ruler if pushed too far. He found this out in The Great Time Travel Adventure through you know who 185px-Kkkkkkk.png Snapshot 2 (27-07-2011 7-45 PM).png Snapshot 3 (27-07-2011 7-46 PM).png Snapshot 4 (27-07-2011 7-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (03-08-2011 8-25 PM).png Snapshot 17 (03-08-2011 8-25 PM).png Snapshot 21 (03-08-2011 8-26 PM).png Snapshot - 35.jpg md.png md 1.png md 2.png md 3.png md 4.png md 5.png Snapshot 1 (01-12-2011 6-26 AM).png Snapshot 1 (09-02-2012 3-52 PM).png Snapshot 8 (04-02-2012 11-03 AM).png Snapshot 11 (04-02-2012 11-04 AM).png Snapshot 11 (25-12-2011 11-18 AM).png Snapshot 14 (04-02-2012 11-07 AM).png Snapshot 16 (04-02-2012 11-08 AM).png Snapshot 16 (25-12-2011 11-22 AM).png Snapshot 18 (04-02-2012 11-10 AM).png Snapshot 19 (04-02-2012 11-11 AM).png Snapshot 22 (04-02-2012 11-11 AM).png Snapshot 25 (04-02-2012 11-14 AM).png 0m.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:Breakout Characters Category:Devils Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Ruler of Villain's Planet Category:Main Characters Category:Sucessful Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Father of Hero Category:Sealed Evil Category:Vampires Category:The Dreaded Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Imprisoned character Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:The New Marceline's Dad Empire Category:Likable villains Category:Videos Category:Dark Lords Category:Royalty Category:Scary Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:True Villains Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Magic Users Category:Charismatic villain Category:Deuteragonists Category:Life Drainers Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Shape Shifters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Rivals Category:Music Videos Category:Team villains Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Demon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Main Characters of The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny